Ultima revelación
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El termino de privado en su relación, concluyo con la llegada de una carta para una invitación muy especial. En el hogar de los Lucitor habra verdades que calentaran el corazón y enfriaran preocupaciones.#OneShot#TomCo#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#MencionesStarCo/JaRco


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Hola nuevamente, comparto con ustedes una historia más del shipp hermoso y adorable que es el TomCo. Porque… TomCo si Live TomCo is Love.**

**¡Let´s Go!**

**Recomendación musical: "Espacio Sideral" de Jesse & Joy.**

**Notas: **

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Star vs The Forces of Evil son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y una producción de Disney Television Animation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respira profundamente, cuenta hasta diez por tres veces consecutivas, siendo la tercera en que salta de dos en dos para llegar al diez con su lengua trabada al último instante, mordiéndose en el proceso y soltando un grito que alerta a la rubia lanzando narvales con sus puños, rompiendo la puerta, el vidrio y el closet.

\- Marco – le llama molesta, colocando las manos en su cintura – Pensé que te estaban ahorcando. – El moreno no responde al regaño de su amiga, en cambio regresa al espejo colgado en su pared practicando saludos con gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Ella abre la boca en una expresión de sorpresa, caminando hasta él, golpeándolo en el hombro obteniendo un grito del castaño. – Te ira bien.

\- No, no. ¡Es una mala idea! – pasea sin rumbo por la habitación. La rubia suspira exhausta, dando una media vuelta y lanzando cuerdas pegajosas junto a una silla colorida con corazones, ata al chico y se pone al frente, tomándolo de los hombros.

\- Vas a conocer a sus padres, no te van a comer. – Aquello da valor y esperanza a Marco, hasta que ella levanta la comisura izquierda de su labio y desvía la mirada.

\- Star – dice su nombre, pero ella no le regresa la mirada – ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

\- Nada, nada. – agita sus manos, revisa la hora de un reloj inexistente en su mano y se despide, corriendo de la habitación, levantando su dedo en señal de victoria, olvidando que le ha dejado atado. – ¡Tu solo sigue mis consejos! – alza la voz a una moderada distancia de la habitación.

\- ¡STAR!

Va escaleras abajo, salta a la sala, se despide de los padres de Marco y su hermana menor, encontrándose a Janna justo en la puerta del frente, toma su mano y se la lleva con ella. La de cabello negro, se mantiene sin decir palabra alguna, quizás se trate de otra emocionante aventura mágica, pero antes de alejarse de la casa Díaz, un portal en llamas se abre del suelo, saliendo un demonio con cabellera rosada. – "Oh… así que hoy es el día" – aprieta el agarre riendo por lo bajo, apreciando el pequeño sudor que resbala por una de las mejillas de Star.

* * *

Hay una rosa en vuelta en llamas en su mano, parado justo en la entrada con puerta abierta, ve al castaño de cara al suelo intentando librarse de las cuerdas que lo retienen a una silla, ríe, haciéndose conocedor de su presencia y a penas su miradas se cruzan suelta la más grande carcajada, secándose una lagrima que salió sin querer. Con sus mejillas infladas, Marco pone doble esfuerzo por encontrar el nudo, usar su fuerza para romperlas o rogar porque el hechizo termine. – Permíteme – ofrece el demonio de tres ojos, colocándose en una rodilla, usando un poco de fuego de su dedo índice, quemando la cuerda ligeramente. A penas flojas, el castaño siente su cuerpo libre y la silla es retirada por el demonio.

Se pone en pie, sacudiendo su ropa, estando solo con la mirada divertida del peli rosa y una sonrisa silenciosa, bufa exasperado arreglándose el cabello. – Star – dice finalmente. Tom ríe, negando, entregándole la rosa y tomándolo de la mano para darle un beso a su mejilla.

\- Ellos te adoraran – afirma, comenzando a sacarlo de la habitación. Con un suspiro se deja llevar, soltándolo momentáneamente para poner la flor traída en un jarrón anti incendios y alejado de cualquier objeto inflamable, regresa volviendo a juntar su mano a la de Tom. – Después de todo, a tus padres les agrado.

\- Claro – Y transparente como el agua, caliente como las llamas del infierno, sus padres adoran a cada nuevo amigo o conocido sorpresa fascinante que se presenta en su hogar. Aun podía recordar sus reacciones al recibir la noticia de su noviazgo con Tom, en menos de dos horas tenían la mayor fiesta de toda la cuadra casi un canal de noticias lo exhibe pero pudieron deshacerse de ellos con ayuda de Star y la siempre dispuesta distracción de Janna, con algún servicio monetario en forma de compensación.

El problema que Díaz enfrentaba era un tanto más complicado que un típico romance entre un demonio y un humano, la raza más fuerte o que viven en dimensiones completamente diferentes y necesitan de un portal para poder llegar e incluso dejando de lado el prejuicio que ambos son hombres, su primordial preocupación punzaba en su mente como un lápiz afilado picándote en las costillas insistentemente hasta que gires para descubrir que solo eres molestado por un patán, aburrido de la clase de historia.

Se detuvo en el primer escalón para bajar, excusándose en no dejar solos a los cachorros porque Star se fue a quien sabe dónde a hacer quien sabe qué y los cachorros tan tiernos y de ojos láser no podían pasar un solo día solos. Intento huir, más bien, caminar tranquilamente a su habitación, siendo impedido por un agarre fuerte en una prensilla del pantalón – Marco, un jalón y te romperé los pantalones, otra vez. – un leve rojizo sombreo las mejillas de Marco, e inmediatamente tomo sus pantalones con sus manos por cada lado. Tom lo libero, alzando ambos manos en señal y con la promesa muda de mantenerse lejos – por el momento – de su ropa. – Vamos – lo abrazo por los hombros, manteniendo extremo cuidado en no chocar con sus cuernos – Los incendié por accidente – golpeo con el índice sobre sus labios, rememorando el momento – técnicamente no cuenta como romper, ¿no?

\- Tus conveniencias para argumentos – exhalo con desgano, cruzándose de brazos – me recuerdan porque estamos saliendo en primer lugar – desvió la mirada, ganándose un pequeño beso en su mejilla. - ¡AQUÍ NO! – lo empujo, muy tarde, escucho el flash y las risas infantiles de dos pequeñas damas que con veloces pasos se alejaban por las escaleras a la primera planta. La vergüenza de Marco acrecentó con la combinación de su rostro a punto de la explosión, tapándose con las palmas de sus manos, maldiciendo la buena suerte de que su hermana menor encuentra junto a su mejor amiga algo encantadoramente romántico en la relación con el demonio.

\- ¿Otro álbum de recuerdos? – pregunto con la sonrisa extendiéndose, recordando la primera edición que recibieron como un regalo especial de ambas niñas, los próximos costarían una cuantiosa compensación monetaria, Tom mentiría si dijera que no lo ha hecho, se asegura que cada salida de edición las pequeñas tengan presupuesto suficiente junto a su editora en jefe Janna, pero, eso es información que Marco no necesita conocer con amplios detalles. – Sacan buenas fotos.

\- Tom – bajo las manos de sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño – Ver, a mí hermana, como un aprendiz de paparazzi y que sepa más de mi vida amorosa que yo mismo, no es el mejor escenario.

\- Supongo – rasco su mejilla – Pero ellas lo hacen con buenas intenciones.

\- Recibe pedidos por esos álbumes, ¿Cómo hay buenas intenciones en eso?

\- Ehm… ¿Ganar dinero? – respondió dudoso mostrando su sonrisa repleta de colmillos. Marco deslizo sus manos por su rostro hasta su cabello llevando hacia atrás su flequillo dejándolo caer al igual que sus manos permanecieron a cada costado, con un ligera inclinación de su espalda.

\- ¿Recuérdame de nuevo porque estamos saliendo? – miro por el rabillo del ojo al demonio de cabellos rosas. Conoce bien las razones, especialmente cuando su hermana o sus padres o Star están en el preciso momento en que se comparta como un completo enamorado cerca de Tom.

\- Porque – tamborileó sus dedos en el hombro del castaño – Soy cool, encantador y un demonio sexy.

\- Aja, un demonio TAN sexy… ¿Qué me lanzo una maldición para revelar mis secretos más profundos?

\- En mi defensa – encogió los hombros – fueron los celos.

\- Lo sé – rio divertido el castaño por apreciar un poco de vergüenza en los tres ojos del demonio. Bajo el brazo de sus hombros, cambiando para sostenerlo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos – Una experiencia totalmente refrescante.

Llegaron al final de la escalera, saludando a los padres de Marco sentados en el sillón ocupados con un libro, varios cuadrados de papel, tijeras y pegamento, no podía asegurar de que se trataba pero, probablemente uno de los nuevos hobbies de sus padres, quizás recortes de revistas, periódico o algo parecido. – Diviértanse cariño – esa fue su madre, regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

\- Y saluda a los padres de Tom de nuestra parte – dijo su padre, girando una página del libro y colocando un recorte con sumo detalle, mostrando una señal de victoria al encajar en el lugar perfecto.

Definitivamente el nuevo hobbie estaba sacando una enorme alegría en sus padres, antes de irse, la curiosidad gano en su ser comenzando a caminar con ellos, deteniéndose por la mano de Tom que señalo al jardín donde los esperaba el coche. Podría dejarlo al regreso, solo un movimiento más de mano y señalando que podían llamarlo por el espejo de la habitación de Star, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por sus padres. Dejo caer las cejas, bufando y llevándose a Tom con él. - ¡Nos vemos luego señores Díaz! – dijo Tom, agitando su brazo por lo alto.

La puerta fue cerrada, quedando el matrimonio solo en la habitación, alzaron sus rostros, mirándose directamente a los ojos, asintieron al mismo tiempo y desde la cocina llegaron dos niñas una castaña y la otra con cabellos albinos, la última sosteniendo algo tras su espalda.

Angie mira a su esposo, este toma el libro de recortes sin dibujos en la cubierta, gira varias páginas hasta que da con una convincente, se la muestra, Rafael traga saliva con unas cuantas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente, un ligero nervio en sus manos, pero Angie le golpea suavemente en la espalda, asintiendo.

Al mismo tiempo, Meteora devela un libro abierto en una página, Rafael gira el propio, los cuatro con miradas serias, manteniéndose en un prolongado silencio, aproximadamente diez minutos, en que sus ojos analizan la imagen del contrario, toman nota de esta, guardan en sus cerebros el registro. Hasta que finalmente son las dos niñas que caen de rodillas, apretando el libro contra su pecho Meteora y Mariposa con su mano hecha puño da contra el suelo.

Angie y Rafael chocan los puños, tomándose de las manos para dar pequeños saltos de alegría. – Esta ronda es suya. ¡La próxima la ganaremos! – asegura Meteora, apuntándolos con el índice, alzando a Mariposa y guiándola de regreso a la cocina.

\- Claro que no niñas. Nosotros aún tenemos fotos más adorables que la de Marco comiendo nachos con Tom – puntualizado Angie, quitando el libro de las manos de su esposo.

\- ¡Los disfraces de perrito! – recuerda Rafael, metiéndose al armario, rebuscando entre las cajas.

Su torneo del mejor libro con momentos Tom y Marco recién comenzaba, eso definiría el tema para la siguiente edición, asegurando un volumen gratuito para los ganadores, eso fue lo que prometió Janna.

* * *

Viajando dentro del coche, Marco se recargo en el hombro de Tom, jugando son sus dedos y mirando la pared, a veces olvidaba el tremendo tamaño dentro del coche, casi considerarlo como una casa o parte de una habitación en alguna lujosa mansión. Un poco de pánico aterriza en el fondo de su estómago haciendo que gruña ligeramente, llevando una nausea estacionado al inicio de su garganta dejándolo con un sabor amargo, su corazón comenzando a latir velozmente nuevamente y porque en primer lugar Star lo ato a una silla, abandonándolo a su suerte.

_Cumplido su aniversario de noviazgo con Tom, una solicitud para Marco llego del Inframundo, con un demonio atado a unas esposas de madera, cargando una pesada canasta de hierro ardiente con otro demonio dentro, bastante rechoncho y sus ojos vacíos en forma de canicas negras, este le entrego una carta en un sobro de un tono rojo claro, luego le paso una tabla para que firmara en la línea puntada en que se leía: Recibido. Le deseo una buena tarde y la llamarada de fuego rodeo a los dos, usándola para regresar por donde vinieron, escuchando quejas en relación al peso también que no era justo estar doblando turnos si no le pagan extra._

_Deshizo el sello de lava seca con una cresta familiar en forma de cuernos con tres ojos, el sobre se abrió, encendiéndose de repente saliendo de las manos de Marco, se abrió mostrando un papel amarillo opaco con letras rojas brillantes, en una escritura incomprensible para él, comenzaron a vibrar sobre el papel, cambiando a un lenguaje más comprensible._

_**Querido Marco Díaz.**_

_**Sería un placer invitarte a una cena familiar en el castillo Lucitor, como una muestra de felicitación por tu noviazgo con Tom y darte las gracias por cuidarlo a lo largo de estos seis años que llevas de conocerlo.**_

_**Te esperamos.**_

_**Atte.: La Reina Wrathmelior y el Rey Dave.**_

_**Posdata: Tom pasara a recogerte en su coche pasado mañana por la tarde, no te preocupes, no es nada formal.**_

_La carta se esfumo en varios trozos de cenizas que al estar cayendo se volvieron un pequeño humo gris, dejando el olor de algo quemado dentro de la habitación del castaño. Tomando una gran inhalación y exhalando lentamente, salió disparado a la habitación de Star, abriendo sin permiso la puerta y tomando a la chica por el cuello de su vestido, casi asfixiándola. - ¡ME VA A MATAR, STAR!_

_\- ¿De qué hablas? – consigue retirar las manos de Marco, guiándolas lentamente hasta el pecho del castaño - ¿Quién va a matarte? – los ojos castaños están abiertos con una ligera dilatación, dientes castañeando y un encogimiento de su cuerpo hasta aterrizar en el piso de la habitación, abrazándose a sí mismo. Star se coloca en una rodilla, tocando acercando su mano para mover a Marco, pero este suelta un grito, jalándose los cabellos, sin pensarlo más la rubia lo abofetea regresándolo al momento presente - ¡Rayos Marco!, cálmate y dime que está pasándote._

_\- Ah-ah… r-recibí – Star asiente, alentándolo a seguir – una invitación de los padres de Tom… e-ellos quieren invitarme a cenar._

_\- ¡Eso es genial! – abrazo al castaño, alejándose tomándolo de las manos – Por fin hizo se animó en presentarte a sus padres. Ahora, hm. – puso la mano bajo su barbilla, girando a ver la puerta de su armario – ¿Qué atuendo usaras?, hay muchas opciones, creo que tengo un probador mágico que te da algunos ejemplos o crea un ropa según tus preferencias._

_\- Star – detiene a la rubia, ella regresa con una sonrisa, entonando el color rosado de sus corazones, definitivamente emocionada por esto – Te das cuenta que iré a cenar con los padres de Tom. ¡Los padres de Tom!_

_\- Lo sé, pero no tienes que gritar – cubrió sus orejas con dolor. – Vamos Díaz, no es como si fueras a casarte con él. ¡OH! – estrellas se apoderaron de su mirada azulada – Marco, ¿Y si te propone matrimonio?_

_\- No, Star, no. – presiono sus mejillas, los labios de Star se fruncieron en una mueca graciosa – Escucha, voy a ver a los padres de Tom – movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Los padres de tu ex, la madre de Tom sabía que yo te bese, ¡Su madre demonio gigante con poderes emocionales climáticos!_

_\- Oh… - las manos dejaron las mejillas con corazones – si bueno, si lo pones así. – ladeo el rostro, cruzándose de brazos – Ella es adorable cuando lo intenta._

_\- ¡Estoy muerto!_

_\- Mi consejo es que solo no intentes quedar bien con ella en la cocina._

_\- No ayuda Star. – se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, volviéndose un ovillo, la rubia se acercó, acariciando sus cabellos intento transmitirle un poco de calma._

Volvió de sus recuerdos cuando las puertas del coche se abrieron por un demonio con traje de etiqueta, grandes cuernos, tres ojos y dientes desalineados pero extremadamente filosos, dándole una cordial bienvenida a Tom. El peli rosa lo llevo de la mano a la salida, saludando con efusividad al guardia que le respondía con gruñidos y a pesar de mostrarse familiar y alegre con Tom, su rostro se ceñía del entrecejo y al sonreír sus labios se extendía suficiente para ver grandes colmillos con una salivación que al caer derretía el suelo. Tom le recomendó algo sobre seguir las órdenes del médico o esa acidez dental lo dejaría sin colmillos.

Engañarse a sí mismo de lo aterrador de encontrarse con los padres de su novio seguía sin funcionar, luego de la carta y que Star lo consolara con algunas historias de terror combinadas con historias de la familia de Tom, tuvo bizarras pesadillas en que terminaba siendo el plato principal de la cena, el postre o que el sistema climático emocional de la madre de Tom se encargaba de arrojarle nubes de tormenta de lava con truenos y rayos directos a él.

Durante su adolescencia vivió suficientes aventuras junto a Star conociendo la valentía y excentricidad de la chica, además de su ternura, encanto y fidelidad a sus amigos y reino, buscando siempre lo que fuera correcto, reforzando su confianza, generando una profunda amistad que lentamente se volvió un gran amor entre ambos, más difícil de admitir para él que para ella. Tuvieron dos años de una maravillosa relación, la mejor de todas, no la única, la segunda, quizás, porque con Jackie, ¿Fue una relación lo que tuvieron?, no, le gustaba, un enamoramiento prolongado y que no culmino por sus propias dudas tras la partida de Star, pero, si, la quería, no tan intensamente pero lo que sea que hubo, termino satisfactoriamente.

Y con Star, existió un sube y baja emocional, la misma confianza, bromas por doquier y el cariño que sin temor se demostraban, si, esa fue la parte que más creció entre ambos. Sus razones para enamorarse de ella, amarla, fue nutriéndose con el tiempo, no existía chica alguna que consiguiera desviar su vista de Star.

\- Bienvenido su excelencia Tom, Sir Marco – saludo respetuosamente una dama demonio con su cola enroscada sobre su pierna, un lado de su largo vestido entallado dejaba ver una de sus cuatro piernas, un solo ojo en su rostro y una boca invertida, su cabello esponjoso como una nube adornado con un brocho de araña con dos cuernos y tres ojos – Por aquí, por favor. Sus majestades los esperan.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. Apresurémonos. – alzo su pulgar con el guiño de su tercer ojo. Marco le correspondió con una débil sonrisa apretando su agarre en la mano.

La sala demostraba su encanto, paredes altas, vitrales de rojos oscuros y claros, esquinas cubiertas con lava chorreando, construcciones de mármol tan altas que ni se alcanzaba a ver el techo, se podían escuchar unos cuantos gritos lastimeros, solicitudes de piedad y ruedas de tortura girando. Estatuillas de familiares Lucitor, con tres o dos ojos, formas fascinantes, mostrando sus hazañas, sus portes y al final de uno de los chorros de lava en la pared, los actuales reyes del Inframundo junto a su único primogénito.

\- Hola Marco, es un gusto tenerte aquí – fue el rey quien saludo primero, extendiendo una mano para estrecharla, el agarre de Tom fue liberado, para que correspondiera al gesto, de un jalón termino en brazos del rey Lucitor con palmadas en su espalda, dejándolo sin aire – Tom nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Extremadamente – dio codazos en las costillas del peli rosa – ¿No es así?

\- Solo lo normal. Además ya lo conocías de la cena por aniversario de Eclipsa y Glabgor.

\- Sí, pero no como tu novio – pico una de sus mejillas con el índice – Prometemos no avergonzarte demasiado.

\- ¡Papá! – dijo entre dientes el joven Lucitor, liberándose del agarre y sobando el lugar atacado con un pequeño tono purpureo sobre su nariz.

La sala retumbo, el sonido de algo gigantesco con un poder tremendo acercándose, por reacción Marco sujeto la mano de Tom, con un ligero paso hacia atrás. La figura gigante de la reina Lucitor se hizo presente, un afectuoso saludo entre ambos monarcas, palabras inentendibles en demones dirigidas a Tom, con una mirada dirigida a su persona gruñendo algo siendo traducido por Tom como un saludo y gusto de que aceptara su invitación. Tomando la garra de su esposa, los cuatro se encaminaron directo a la mesa, un asiento de tamaño comparable al de la reina y sillas de tamaño más pequeño para ellos, los asientos dispuestos en pares y quedando uno frente al otro.

Presiono las palmas hacia abajo, juntando sus hombros, con la incomodidad acrecentándose las bromas entre los tres Lucitor calmaban el ambiente, ignorantes de los pensamientos conjuntándose con sus emociones que corrían a toda velocidad creando escenarios terribles implicando un gran mandil rosado con flores, una estufa gigante, un gran caldero y un libro de cocina con recetas del Inframundo y él considerado uno de los ingredientes para el entremés, plato fuere o el postre, cualquier opción delicioso pero con una muerte asegurada.

El sonido de una fina campana de cristal rojo, el grito angustioso del jefe de cocineros y saliendo por una puerta cubierta en llamas entraron con bandejas plateadas en línea, dejando a cada uno su correspondientes platillo, seguido por varios más que cargaba igualmente una bandeja de plata pero con un tamaño considerable. Un aplauso emocionado de Wrathmelior con palabras en demones que para Marco sonaban a gruñidos suaves y agradables, Dave le sonrió a su esposa colocando una mano en su dedo meñique susurrando algo también en demones que puso colorada a la mujer demonio cubriendo su rostro.

Tom rodo los ojos, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con la mano, soltando gruñidos de vergüenza, girándose con él pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de sus padres – No te preocupes por eso, "Ni siquiera entiendo una palabra"

\- Te lo agradezco, es solo… tu sabes – masajeo su cuello con el tono purpureo subir por su piel – se ponen incómodamente románticos.

\- Oh~ – aprecia a detalle a los dos regentes del Inframundo, tomando una clara atención cuando la pequeña mano de Dave esta sobre la de Wrathmelior – más bien su meñique – e incluso la silla del Rey se pone más cerca, inclinándose ligeramente la de cabellos rosas como si su cabeza estuviera en el hombro de su marido. Tom está inmerso en el bochorno causado por el romanticismo excesivo de sus padres y Marco ha conseguido relajarse olvidando sus ideas fatalistas, estirando su mano le da un piquete en el hombro a Tom logrando que se gire a verlo, acaricia la mejilla del demonio con el dorso de su mano – Son bastante adorables.

\- Cállate Díaz – dice intentando sonar molesto, pero recarga su mejilla disfrutando del contacto.

\- Lo digo enserio – no puede evitar que una risa se le escape – eso explica tus extraordinarios dotes de romanticismo empedernido. Ahora sé a quién agradecerle. – Tom decidió a regresar el comentario a Marco, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un flash y la voz de sus padres repletos de emoción, con un giro automático en el cuello del joven demonio su atención se fue a ellos, apreciando el álbum familiar justo en medio de sus progenitores, buscando un espacio para poner la reciente fotografía. Purpura hasta el cuello se levantó recargando con fuerza las manos sobre la mesa elevando los platillos servidos y sin las tapas cubriéndolos para mantener el calor.

\- ¡¿Por qué están tomando fotos?! – exigió saber, temblando en el proceso.

\- Se veían adorables, ¿cierto querida?

\- Guru, gru, gu, gru, gur – puso ambas manos en sus mejillas girando en su silla de un lado a otro - ¿Gru gu gruu? – mostro la cámara, extendiendo su brazo hasta Marco y con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo acerco más la silla a Tom – Gru guru, gru gu – cerro dos de sus ojos, poniendo la cámara en el ojo izquierdo, haciendo un movimiento con su mano en vertical.

\- Mi esposa dice ¿que si puedes abrazar a Tom?, Marco – tradujo Dave con una amable sonrisa, divirtiéndose secretamente por las reacciones contenidas de furia de su hijo que comenzaban a transformarse en avergonzados tonos morados de su piel. – Quiere una foto para el álbum familiar.

\- ¡Por supuesto señor Lucitor! – hablo en alto, percatándose de su error intento corregirse – d-digo Lord Lucitor.

\- Olvida las formalidades, llámame Dave.

\- S-sí, señor Dave.

\- Gracias. – señalo a su hijo – Ahora Tom, siéntate para que Marco te abrase y tu madre haga la foto. – ordeno con un ligero fruncimiento en su rostro, mostrando el asiento vacío detrás del peli rosa.

Tom tuvo por unos segundos su cabello ardiendo, los ojos volviéndose blancos y mostrando sus colmillos, arañando el mantel de la mesa, exhalando un enorme suspiro idéntico al gruñido de una bestia, dio una mirada con reproche a sus padres, dejándose caer en la silla algo chamuscada por su fuego. Una tos de su madre, pidiéndole que se acomodara de forma recta, y apoyándose más cerca de Marco, rechino sus colmillos, dejando una mínima distancia con el castaño, sintiendo finalmente el brazo pasar por sus hombros y el calor del humano al apoyarse en él, su cabello le rosaba la mejilla, enviando una llamarada ardiente a su interior, relajando sus músculos, dedicándole una mirada suave al castaño, pasando su propia mano por la cintura de este, y entrelazando por debajo de la mesa sus manos libres.

El momento ideal tomado en fotografía por las habilidosas manos de Wrathmelior que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas de lava a punto de salir, aspirándolas e intentando calmarse por el tocar comprensivo de su marido, él también se encontraba conmovido. Finalizada esa parte de la sesión de recuerdos familiares para los Lucitor procedieron a comer, extrañamente la comida estaba más caliente que antes, en momentos siendo ¿enfriada?, por Tom y dando de comer en la boca a Marco, intentando olvidar los rostros alegres de sus padres y las continuas fotografías de la madre de este, hacia demasiado obvio la cámara con su estatura.

En Marco, finalmente había más tranquilidad, la cena fue amena entre comida, conversaciones sobre la infancia de Tom, preguntas en referencia a sus estudios en la tierra y su asistencia de escudero en algunas celebraciones de los Butterfly dirigidas por Eclipsa, algo sobre Star y su entrenamiento como posible sucesora del trono por la edad temprana de Meteora y como ella ha estado rechazándolo tajantemente, sellando con broche de oro el infinito rollo fotográfico de Wrathmelior. Fascinante tecnología o magia del Inframundo para producir películas fotográficas sin un final aparente.

* * *

Terminada la cena se dirigieron a la sala principal, provista de algunos estantes con libros, varios sillones y ríos de lava fluyendo desde el techo pasando por un orificio pegado al suelo, nuevamente se escuchaban gritos desesperados por piedad y algunos más exigiendo aumentos en su salario. Wrathmelior camino con elegancia, resonando en las paredes de la habitación, sentándose en un sillón seguido de Dave que subió hasta sentarse en su rodilla. – Gu, gru gru gu, gur.

\- Mamá dice que te sientes con ellos, iré a conseguirnos algunas bebidas.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? – dio unos paso al sillón frente a los padres de Tom, deteniéndose a medio sentarse para preguntar. Una negativa con la cabeza del peli rosa, prometiendo no tardar demasiado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, retomando la incomodidad en Marco, buscando algún objeto en la habitación que le pareciera curioso y de esa forma iniciar una conversación tan larga como para que Tom volviera y fueran risas nuevamente.

\- Marco – hablo Dave, entrelazando sus dedos y cruzando la pierna – Nosotros conocemos perfectamente tu relación con Star, incluyendo tu amistad con nuestro hijo. – el libro gigante de recetas del Inframundo reapareció en la imaginación del castaño, palideciendo más qué un fantasma invisible.

\- Gru guru, gu, gru gur. Gur gu gru gurr guu guru gru gru gu. Grugur. – dijo Wrathmelior, levantando su índice derecho y la otra mano en su cintura. Dave se encargó de la traducción para Marco.

\- Ella dice: En un principio ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas saliendo con Tom. Eso la puso furiosa. – Wrathmelior asintió, siguiendo con su hablar en demones, inflando las mejillas, cruzándose de brazos e incluso jalando un poco su cabello rosado, finalizando con una lagrima de lava saliendo por su tercer ojo, arrojada sobre un sillón viejo.

Marco flexiono las rodillas a su pecho, esperando que esas lágrimas no cayeran tan cerca de él. – Discutió con Tom por tres días arrojándose fuego y dejaron de hablarse por una semana. Lo que más le enfurecía era que nuestro hijo perdiera la confianza para hablarnos en el cambio de su relación, eso le rompió el corazón a mi esposa – nuevas lagrimas rojizas con naranja brillante colgaban de las esquinas de los ojos de Wrathmelior – Fue un momento de compleja asimilación, realmente no podía entender porque Tom se enamoró de ti, pero lo acepto, si su hijo es feliz, ello lo intentaría por su bien. Aun cuando realmente tuvo la intención ir al mundo humano para tomarte como prisionero y torturarte por la eternidad. – Wrathmelior termino de secar el fluido viscoso de lava con un pañuelo, sonando su nariz, riendo con su marido por esa parte final de la traducción, avergonzándose de lo absurdo de su idea.

\- G-gracias, s-señores Lucitor. "Tom, vuelve ya."

\- Ni lo menciones Marco. Nos da gusto conocerte y que hagas a nuestro hijo feliz. Eso es lo único que importa. – dijo Dave, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas, un pequeño piquete por la garra de Wrathmelior hizo que mirara sobre su hombro a su esposa, que le susurro bajo – no suficiente – algo que de igual manera, Marco no comprendería por la lengua demonesa. – Claro cariño. Ella dice que no tiene planeado cocinarte ni ahora ni en un futuro, puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Ah- ah… b-bien, e-es bueno s-saberlo, jajajaja. – desvió la mirada, tomando atención de los libros en la repisa.

\- ¿Gru gu grur guru grur?

\- Ella dice, ¿Qué si tienes algo de qué hablar con nosotros?

Da un trago a su saliva, un par y un trio de ojos directos sobre él, tan pacientes a la espera de su respuesta, eso atrajo el temor de no conseguir salir del Inframundo o siquiera tener el alma completa dentro de su cuerpo. Los gritos de tortura en aumento, siendo lo único resonante en sus tímpanos, deseoso de que se rompieran escurriera la sangre esta coagulara hasta volverse tapones que bloquearan ese ruido.

Una pequeña fiesta se armó dentro de su estómago por los alimentos recién digeridos, mandando esa sensación quemante rozando por toda su garganta, quedándose atorada cerca de la vulva sobre su lengua. Estaba por vomitar, sus nauseas batallando por salir, ¿era tanta su presión de estar frente a los padres de Tom?, no, se trataba del recordatorio constante con la irrefutable prueba en fotografía y las palabras dichas de algo que ocurrió y jamás ha lamentado. Una traición cometida al chico en quien decidió forjar una bizarra amistad, considerándolo su mejor amigo, todo por estar preso de su propia dudas esas cuestiones bailarinas dentro de su cabeza, sorpresas por ese amor que nunca fue consciente pero existía una atracción, lo que Star significaba en su vida y todos los cambios que aparecieron con su llegada a la tierra y eventualmente…

Pestañeo con una gota de sudor aterrizo en su ojo, secándola con el dorso de su mano en esta se veían marcas de sus uñas al estarlas enterrando por la presión. Los padres de Tom continuaban en el mismo lugar, viéndose por el rabillo del ojo – o al menos Dave – en silencio, dudando en interrumpir. La habitación con el mismo tamaño, ni señales de su novio demonio en volver pronto.

\- Star… es alguien irremplazable – presiono el antebrazo con su mano izquierda – llego de sorpresa, a su lado todo cobro un sentido fascinante, distinto, divertido y único, paso de una vida monótona a una llena de color, explosiones y narvales. Hay tantas memorias que es difícil especificar si fueran en mayor medida las malas a las buenas, siendo una de mis amigas más cercanas hasta considerarnos mejores amigos – su tono de voz flaqueaba, espasmos en sus respiraciones – Y me enamore de ella – suspiro en cansancio, idéntico a un corredor luego de terminar su recorrido de varios kilómetros, mordió su labio inferior y alzo la mirada directo a los Lucitor – La amo, seguramente no dejare de amarla, como mi amiga, confidente, mujer, mewmana, je, como ella, Star Butterfly – nubes de tormenta reunidas a las afueras del palacio, una segura llovizna de truenos hirvientes y lava extrema, Dave estuvo a punto de alegar por Marco, pero este decidió pararse, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos – No fui yo quien comenzó a salir con Tom – confeso con otra exhalación pesada escapando – él se me confeso – saco la derecha de su bolsillo, masajeando su cuello – quizás… de una forma MUY convincente. Y lo he pensado varias veces, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué acepte? – la tormenta azotaba los vidrios, podía tener varios cristales rotos encajados en su piel. Dave hacia lo imposible por calmar el rugido feroz de su esposa, para Marco ya no existía el punto de retorno. – Simple. Lo quiero, es un demonio encantador, con un corazón enorme, honesto y sinceró, siempre dispuesto a esforzarse para mejorarse a sí mismo. Tierno, dulce y fuerte; con un temperamento contrastante al tamaño de su corazón – se meció con las puntas y talones de sus zapatillas deportivas, cambiando el lugar de sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera – Teniendo las probabilidades a favor para enamorarme de él, quizás, enamorarme aún más – rio nervioso, pasando la palma de su mano izquierda por la mitad de su rostro, un tono carmín se acumulaba en sus mejillas, calentando sus orejas. – Lo siento, creo que me excedí – tosió aclarando su garganta – Lo que intento decir, es, que adoro a Tom, soy serio con nuestra relación. Entonces – ladeo el rostro sonriendo tenso – sino es demasiado pedir, ¿Consideraran no tomar mi alma, maldecirme, comerme o cualquier tipo de tortura?, se los agradecería mucho.

No había palabras que describieran con precisión los rostros de los monarcas del Inframundo, pero ayudaba ver un cielo despejado con varios arcoíris naciendo por detrás. Wrathmelior sorbió su nariz, buscando un pañuelo y comenzando a hablar en demones, dificultando la traducción por Dave debido a sus gorgoteos y escurrimiento mucoso de lava. – Ella dice que está contenta de escucharlo, y que realmente no pensaba comerte, posiblemente maldecirte por lo que dijiste, pero, si quieres tanto a Tom, entonces puede hacer otra excepción. – Wrathmelior limpio su nariz por segunda vez, el sonido como un retumbar en la tierra, alzo sus asientos, Dave dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla de su esposa, bajando cuidadosamente, caminando hasta Marco. – Aprecio la sinceridad, quizás, demasiada, se cuidadoso la próxima vez.

\- Lo mantendré en cuenta.

\- Jajaja, sé que lo harás – dio fuertes palmadas en el hombro del castaño – Apoyo a Tom en su relación, pero, no puedo evadir mi responsabilidad como padre – eso obtuvo una ceja alzada de Marco, sintiendo su cuerpo alzado por la mano de Wrathmelior, Dave sonrió con amabilidad teniendo llamaradas rodeándolo hasta ensombrecer su rostro – Lastimas de cualquier forma pensable a nuestro hijo y olvidaremos las promesas establecidas. ¿Quedo claro Marco Ubaldo Díaz?

\- T-tan c-claro como la lavaba ardiente, Lord y Lady Lucitor. – pronuncio entre cortado, con la piel bajando un tono.

\- Gracias, Marco – alzo su pulgar, indicándole a Wrathmelior que podía bajarlo. Aliso las arrugas de la sudadera del castaño, abrazándolo por los hombros, llevándolo con ellos a sentarse juntos, disfrutarían de algunas fotografías familiares.

Su recorrido por la cocina en conseguir una bebida tardo más de lo necesario, primero se equivocaron en el tamaño de los vasos, seguido el tipo de bebidas, la cantidad de dulzura, el número de bebidas, aperitivos que nadie pidió y una cuadrilla de caballeros que jalaban una catapulta al interior de la cocina, ¿Para que necesitaban una catapulta?, finalmente entro con tres vasos azulados sobre una charola metálica en su mano derecha y una gran jarra en la izquierda, agradeció el espacio entre abierto, facilitando la entrada, presenciando la mejor escena de todas, sus padres junto a Marco, riendo al ver su álbum familiar. No podía decirlo en voz alta, pero sabía que él conseguiría ganarse el afecto de sus padres. – Gru gu gur gu – hasta que su madre giro la página mencionando que ese fue su primer baño.

\- ¡SUFICIENETES FOTOGRAFIAS FAMILIARES!

* * *

Llevaban una hora intentando despedirse para que su novio regresara a la Tierra, le faltaba terminar un proyecto para la escuela y estudiar por un examen, pero su madre consiguió una afición por el castaño, teniéndolo en sus brazos por demasiado tiempo, restregándolo contra su mejilla, diciendo que tenían que quedarse, pasar una noche más, aun no terminaba de hablar con Marco, y su padre no ayudaba riendo de lo lindo, apoyando a su esposa en que sería una excelente oportunidad, dado que su hijo presentaba un cierto grado de envidia por compartir a su pareja. – Volverá a venir mamá. Marco tiene exámenes, suéltalo por favor.

\- Gru – abatida por la solicitud amable de su hijo, bajo al humano a tierra firme. - ¿Gru gu, gur?

\- Ella dice que la próxima vez le enseñes a preparar nachos – tradujo Tom, entrelazando sus dedos con Marco, quien acepto encantado. – Nos vamos. No tardo.

\- Ve con cuidado. – dijo Dave.

\- Gru, gur, gu.

\- Ella dice que se cubran bien, el clima cambia entre viajes dimensionales – ambos jóvenes asintieron, entrando al coche de Tom.

* * *

Marco tomo asiento en el sillón de dos plazas, recibiendo en su regazo la cabeza del peli rosa, cubriendo su rostro con el brazo. – Les agradaste más de lo que pensé.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- No.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- No sobrepases mi límite de paciencia, Díaz.

\- Está bien, está bien. – peino los cabellos rosas, tomando una brizna de valor repentino. – ¿Tom?

\- Hm – sonó su voz en señal de estarlo escuchando.

\- Te quiero. – alargo sus caricias, sintiendo el jalón que hizo Tom en su cuerpo, sentándose en el acto, girando a ver al castaño, su rostro más purpuro que lo normal y brillo en sus ojos, casi podía ver algo de delineador correrse. Marco limpio los residuos con su pulgar, acariciando la mejilla, las lágrimas fluyeron, transparentes como las de un humano o quizás son de una extraña lava fría. Cerro la distancia con un beso sobre sus labios, el demonio lo rodeo con ambos brazos, prolongando el beso sin pasar a ser intenso o atrevido, simplemente la caricia que dejara grabado el tacto, la calidez y los sentimientos producidos por ese beso. Tom alejo su rostro de Marco, apoyándose sobre su cabeza, teniendo al humano castaño cerca de su pecho. – Gracias por esperarme.

\- Eres tan molesto Díaz. – una risa repentina vuelta en una carcajada, Tom lo alejo apreciando sus gestos, el encanto de su ser completo. Silenciándolo con otro beso suave y cargado de la intensidad de su corazón – Te quiero, Marco. Te quiero demasiado.

\- Mejor sigue besándome. Sexy demonio.

\- Eso planeaba. Impertinente humano.

* * *

Un espacio oscuro, hay pequeños murmullos, chistes secretos, risas disimuladas y finalmente la luz en forma de un tubo cubre a tres partes del lugar, develando dos con parejas y la tercera con una sola persona, cada uno ocupando una silla con respaldó largo y acolchado, frente a ellos una mesa con carpetas negras. La figura en solitario chasquea los dedos como señal para mirar el contenido de las carpetas, exclamaciones resguardadas, es algo que esperaba, pero lo vale.

\- Antes de comenzar sus preguntas, permítanme presentarles a nuestros nuevos miembros – una cuarta luz al final de la mesa otro par de figuras con la misma carpeta negra que ya ha sido checada. – Su aporte al proyecto ha sido enriquecedor, dispararon las ventas con su material. – cruza los dedos, dejando caer la espalda, una sonrisa ladina sobresale con sus dientes – Necesitaran sobrepasarlo. Ustedes saben es un negocio.

Hay asentimientos de los dos pares, inclinándose en la orilla de la silla, golpea con su palma la carpeta, motivándoles a completar el trabajo, su competencia es dura al mismo tiempo que el encargo, pero confía en sus habilidades, está por mencionar la jugosa recompensa, pero la puerta se abre, quitando las sombras puestas por colocar sabanas viejas en los agujeros de luz del viejo salón de estrategias del castillo Butterfly. Janna bufa, preguntando a Star por la interrupción, la rubia esta con la respiración alterada, corriendo los últimos metros, susurrando algo al odio de la peli negra y entregándole un cuadro de papel. Sus ojos resplandecen, felicitando a la rubia por esta valiosa recolección de actualización, regresa a su discurso con los miembros que componen esa reunión: Rafael y Angie Díaz; Meteora Butterfly y Mariposa Díaz; cerrando con Wrathmelior y Dave Lucitor.

Desliza en medio de la mesa, el cuadro, una fotografía, traído por Star, hay corazones en los ojos de las pequeñas, lagrimas escapando por los ojos de Rafael, Angie consolándolo, Wrathmelior tomando una fotografía de la fotografía misma, metiéndola al álbum familiar, Dave asintiendo por la satisfacción de presenciarlo de primera mano.

\- ¡Cambio de planes! – arrojo la carpeta negra – Fotos, reportaje, cualquier mínima oración. ¡Necesitamos saberlo! – dio un aplauso, la emoción acrecentándose en la sala. Star dando pequeños brincos – ¿Cuándo Marco le propondrá matrimonio a Tom?, detalles, muchos detalles. Como recompensa – Star le entrego sus últimos volúmenes de compilación de los dos tortolos – Recibirán de forma gratuita nuestro último y más reciente compendio, además, la oportunidad de tener los tomos completos de la primera y segunda cita arruinadas con una tercera contando como oficialmente una cita, menciono que además tendrán libre acceso a la base digital para una elección de fotografías que formaran su álbum personalizado, contaran con uno por persona. Y de obsequio – Star le entrego un sobre chamuscado y otro arrugado con varias partes cubierta por tinta seca – Las cartas de declaración que Tom intento para Marco, solo una de estas es la original, toca adivinar, cual es. ¿Interesados? – el asentimiento colectivo, la vibra de la competencia y los anhelos de comenzar se extendieron por todo el lugar. Janna marco el timbre de liberación cuando su segundero llego hasta el doce en su reloj, todos desaparecieron de la sala, dejando la fotografía de Marco saliendo de una joyería con una bolsa de papel azulada.

Janna se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla acolchada con ruedas, notando que Star aún seguía con ella, se sonrieron, juntando las palmas en un sonido triunfal. - ¿Estas bien con esto? – pregunto la de cabellos negros, rebuscando en su bolsillo una paleta de caramelo macizo.

\- Si – tomo la fotografía, sentándose en la orilla de la mesa – Marco se ve excelente en vestido y seré la mejor dama de honor.

\- No lo dudo, Star, no lo dudo. – un pop de sus labios y volvió a meter la paleta, mordiendo el caramelo, se levantó de su lugar, yendo a la salida – Vámonos, todavía tengo que pasar a revisar el proceso de encuadernación.

\- También la cita con los nuevos inversionistas.

\- ¿Inversionistas cuentan como extranjeras interesadas en la romántica historia de un demonio y un humano?

\- Pagan bien, tienes ese portal a otras dimensiones sin registro, cada una más oscura que la anterior.

Janna rio, tomando la delantera en el camino, un pequeño hechizo de Star y los muebles en la habitación junto a las carpetas desaparecieron, apresuro el paso junto a la de cabellos negros, teniendo en su bolso la fotografía de Marco en esa joyería, en su mente solo existían buenos deseos para su amigo y obtener la premisa con nuevo material visual, no podía engañarse, lucen increíblemente adorables juntos. Ganaría ese premio a como dé lugar.

El título de su próxima publicación, "TomCo el amor verdadero triunfa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Fue un momento de inspiración random, recordando algunos capítulos de la serie y que la vi recientemente por la TV, entonces pensé en ese capítulo de Star ayudando a la madre de Tom en la cocina. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso más incómodo?**

**¡Simple!**

**Su actual novio, ex de su ex novia y quien tuvo como mejor amigo en la tierra. *Redoble de tambores* ¡Marco!**

**Y creo que se me fue mucho de las manos, jajajajaja. ¡DESMADRE TOTAL!, además de poner a Wrathmelior hablando… eso fue un reto, trate de ponerlo lo más parecido posible, creo no salió tan mal.**

**¡Bye-bye!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
